Access to electronic media, such as music and video content, has expanded dramatically over time. As a departure from physical media, media content providers stream media to electronic devices across wireless networks, improving the convenience with which users can digest and experience such content.
As part of the service they provide and to assist users in discovering new content, media content providers track and process user data in an attempt to understand user preferences, and ultimately to provide relevant recommendations. While users can specify their preferences by providing explicit user inputs, such as by “liking” content or adding content to a custom playlist, media content providers often fail to identify or utilize other non-explicit indicators of user preference.